The one that got away
by willowillow
Summary: Sadly, the title speaks for itself...


**This is the first fic and oneshot i've ever written- please kindly read and review thank you :)**

**Lyrics from The one that got away by Katy Perry.**

_In another life, I would make you stay_

_ So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_ The one that got away._

Bang.

And then he was gone.

* * *

The corners of Sebastian's lips twitched in an effort to contain his amusement. Ciel was standing before him with arms folded tightly across his chest and lips screwed into an adorable pout.

"It's not funny, Sebastian. This is the _third time_." Ciel hissed irritatedly.

Sebastian threw up his hands and laughed. "And so? What do you want me to say?"

Ciel had just caught him in another compromising position with Grell, and although that idiot was always trying to seduce him, Sebastian was never interested. It was just that this was only thing that made Ciel jealous and Sebastian planned to keep his ace. For one, it was reassuring to know that Ciel still loved him and two, well, they always had fiery makeup sex after their arguments.

"Are you even listening? I want you to explain what you were doing with Grell." Ciel's eyes were sparkling dangerously now.

Sebastian stood up from the couch and proceeded to pin Ciel against the wall. He nuzzled Ciel's neck and kissed his way up to Ciel's ear, where he whispered huskily, "Don't you trust me?"

"Aaahh!"

Ciel had stomped on his foot furiously, and the sharp pain caused him to release Ciel immediately. "Quit it. We are not going to shove this problem aside with sex again", Ciel said with resolve written all over his face.

All of a sudden, his expression softened and he ran his hand tiredly through his hair. "Look, Sebastian, there's a limit to my tolerance. Are you involved with Grell, or are you not? Are you being serious, or are you just toying with me? I want answers when I get back."

Sebastian was barely able to mouth his protest as Ciel wrenched the door open and strode out of the house, slamming the door shut as he went, the sound like a slap to his face.

* * *

Ciel left the house hastily, wanting some place where he could be alone to think quietly. He made his way to a quiet park and walked around mindlessly till his feelings calmed down.

Chewing on his bottom lip in misery, he replayed the scenes from just now in his mind and strengthened his decision that he had done the right thing in confronting Sebastian. Otherwise, he would not get those answers that he badly needed, badly needed to believe that Sebastian was as serious as he was in their relationship. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sebastian; in fact, he was afraid that he trusted him so much it was turning into delusion and blind faith. Therefore, Ciel needed to know for once and for all that his trust was not misplaced, and that both of them were taking the same long path together.

* * *

Sebastian paced around the house restlessly, worried if Ciel was ever going to come back.

He wanted to apologise for what he had done, for pushing him too far, for not being honest and sincere enough...he wanted to hold Ciel's gaze as he promised his love and faithfulness again. He would then make love to Ciel all night long, warming both of them under the sheets on this rainy night. He would wake up to Ciel's face, half buried in his pillow and beautifully illuminated by rays of sunshine.

The wonderful imagination brought a grin to his face and he hugged himself in anticipation, his arms aching to embrace Ciel's tapered waist. He resumed his imagination again, his train of thoughts taking a more perverted path this time. Halfway, his phone started ringing and Sebastian cut off his thoughts grudgingly to pick up the call.

What the stranger told him over the phone shocked him senseless. And then he suddenly powered back to life, grabbed his things and dashed out of the front door.

* * *

Ciel was crossing the road at the traffic light juncture when strong beams of headlights shone upon him.

The driver of the speeding sportscar tried to brake but the car skidded in the puddles of rain and rammed the air out of his lungs. Ciel flew and landed harshly on the tarmac, the impact of the fall causing his skull to split open. The pain was excruciating, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the fall or the coldness of the rain. The hanging street lights, the people gathered around him and their various umbrellas melted into a whirling kaleidoscope in Ciel's vision. And then it became silent enough to hear his own heartbeat.

His heart was thumping, at first slower, slowly, then weakly.

Ciel felt his strength ebb away from the tips of his fingers and images from his life flashed across his mind. One particularly made his heart ache and his eyes burn.

Thump.

_Sebastian._

* * *

He reached the spot just to see the paramedics stretcher away Ciel's ragged form and baulked at seeing the large pool of blood on the road. Sneaking into the ambulance, Sebastian knelt beside Ciel and gripped his cold hand as the paramedics tried to revive him. _Stay with me, stay with me. _He pleaded silently, not able to bear the sight of Ciel's chest jumping as it was shocked by a device.

He was so overcome with misery that he could not begin to cry; it was as if the onslaught of tears was so much that it could not begin to squeeze through his reddened eyes. There was such a throb of pain in his head that he had to force his eyes shut and he became so breathless that he started panting, taking in asthmatic breaths. Squinting, he could barely visualize one of the paramedics trying to tell him something and he shook his head to hear more clearly.

The message was floated to his ears again and again, until he caught the essence of it.

The rest were a blur after that.

"I'm sorry, he's gone".

* * *

_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, no_

_I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa_

_'Cause now I pay the price_


End file.
